After the Party
by GoldenSpite
Summary: At Kevin's party, the other teens eye Steven in a different way.


"Kevin, you said she'd be here!" Steven said, looking up at Kevin. "I don't know man, I guess she bailed..." Kevin said, dissappointed that he wasn't gonna see Stevonnie.

"Of course she wouldn't be here...she wouldnt wanna see me..." Steven said, his eyes tearing up. "Hey. Cheer up. I may not see Stevonnie tonight, but i'll try to make this party unforgettable...just drink or do something else..." Kevin said, pushing Steven away.

"Drink? Isn't that for grown ups?" Steven asked.

"Eh, who really gives a shit. Go on." Kevin said, walking away to talk to a CLEARLY uninterested girl.

"Kevin's right...I shouldn't think about her..." Steven said, wiping his tears and walking away. He saw a metal bucket filled with ice and black bottles. "Hmm..." Steven wondered, walking to it.

He took one out, opened it, and took a sip. "Tastes weird...but I like it..." He said, drinking it again.

Then he wandered off to talk to some other teens. Steven was a little nervous, but he eventually got the courage to speak up.

As the night progressed on, the beer bottles slowly dwindled and dissapeared.

Soon enough, Kevin's conversation with the girl turned for the better when he walked with her inside the house.

Pretty much everyone there was drunk, including Steven.

He was constantly on his feet throughout the night. Unfortunately, his pink flip-flops were feeling very uncomfortable.

"I gotta find somewhere to sit..." He said, looking around.

A nearby teen sitting on a small chair ooked at him, and a smirk formed on his face.

"You can sit...here..." He said in a seductive tone, spreading his legs.

"O-ok..." Steven said, sitting in between him. The teen reached around and groped his butt.

"W-what are you doing?" Steven asked, looking up at the other teen with half-lidded eyes.

He had tan skin, a short hairstyle, and a blue graphic t-shirt with grey sweatpants. "Hehe...your pretty cute..." he said, licking his lips.

"T-Thanks..." Steven said, laying his head on the teen's chest.

The teen was groping both of Steven's buttcheeks, and thrusting up into him, gaining an erection.

"Mmmm...this feels really nice..." Steven said, reaching down and rubbing the large erection under him.

"I wanna fuck you..." The teen said, moving his hands to Steven's thighs. He began to unzip his pants, freeing his trapped member. The teen softly stroked it and smiled, impressed by Steven's size.

"Damn, kid..." The teen said. "That f-feels good...w-what's your n-name?" Steven asked. "Tyler..." the teen said, pulling down his own sweatpants.

Tyler was well endowed himself, sporting a large 8 inch cut dick. "Woah...your so much bigger than me..." Steven said, rubbing his erection against Tyler's. They moaned as he moved at a slow speed.

4 other teen boys started to notice what was going on, and walked over to the scene. "Damn, that's hot..." One of them said, getting a tent in his pants. The other teens agreed, enjoying the show.

Steven moved off of Tyler's lap, and took his cock into his mouth. The other teenagers began to stroke themselves as he bobbed up and down. "F-fuck...keep going..." Tyler said, pushing him down. Steven loved the taste of Tyler's dick. For some reason, his dick tasted kinda sweet.

Steven began to speed up, bringing Tyler ever so close to his orgasm. "Steven...oh f-fuck...yeah!" Tyler said, thrusting up into his mouth. Steven went all the way down, taking all of him in at once, pushing Tyler over the edge, filling his mouth with his seed. "Oh yeah..." Tyler said, pulling his cock out of his mouth. As Steven swallowed, he looked up at Tyler, waiting for something else to happen.

"You guys don't have to stand there, you know..." Tyler said, noticing the other teens. They slowly walked over and formed a circle around Steven, about to fuck him. Steven saw the attention he was getting, and slowly pulled off his shorts and flip-flops, bringing his ass out for the world to see. Then, he took off the white infinity scarf.

"F-fuck me..." Steven said, on all fours.

Then, a lot happened.

Steven stroked the two dicks in his hands, and he felt someone sucking on his own, finally giving him his own pleasure. "Mmmmm...I don't know why your doing this...but it feels really good..mmm..." Steven moaned, fully committing to the sexual escapade.

Tyler came behind him, and inserted a finger into his entrance. "Ah!" Steven yelped. Tyler stretched him out using his other fingers. Then, he began to eat Steven out, slickening him up.

These boys made Steven feel so good, and he was enjoying every second of it. Tyler grabbed him, pushing him down on his large cock. "Ah! Oh my-" Steven said, being interrupted by another dick going into his mouth. He sucked on it, savoring the taste. Steven felt his body shaking from all of this pleasure. While Tyler was fucking him, he had someone else on his cock, sucking him off. "Mmmm-mmm-mmm!" Was all he could mumble as he felt himself about to cum.

Then, the teen stopped, and stroked Steven to an amazing orgasm. It went everywhere, even on his face.

"Wait, stop." Tyler said, pulling out of him. "W-wha?" Steven asked, thinking it was over.

The teens moved positions. Steven was on all fours again, with Tyler underneath him. Tyler pushed Steven's butt down onto him, filling him again. Then he smirked as he said, "There's room for one more." The teen who sucked Steven off earlier took the offer, and pushed inside of him, with some difficulty.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! YES!" Steven yelled, pushing back on the dicks filling him. He opened his mouth, waiting for another dick. He got his wish, and someone stuffed his mouth with one. He used his remaining hands to stroke two more dicks. All of them were moaning, enjoying what they were doing together. They all felt themselves about to cum, so they pulled off of him, and stroked their dicks right in his face.

Steven pinched one of his pink nipples, and jerked himself off as they came all over his face. He tasted some. It was kinda salty, but not terrible.

"That was...f-fun..." Steven said, smiling. Tyler kneeled down in front of him, and licked the remaining cum off his cheek, and slowly moving to his mouth, sharing a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Sure was, cutie." He said, grabbing his ass. Steven felt himself going to sleep, so Tyler moved him over to a nearby pool chair.

The next morning, Kevin woke Steven up. There were phone numbers on little strips of paper all over him. "What the fuck happened to you last night?" Kevin asked. "I uh..." Steven said, awkwardly smiling and lifting his leg up to show him the white waterfall of cum coming out of his ass. "Someone ought to clean that up..." Kevin said, licking his lips.

Then, he rushed down to Steven's hole, tongue-fucking him and taking out his own 7 inch erection. "Ah! Mmmm! Kevin!" Steven moaned, running his fingers through Kevin's hair. "Damn, Steven, I didn't know your hole was this good..." Kevin said, pressing his erection against his entrance.

He pushed himself inside with ease, fucking him lustfully. "Oh yeah Kevin! Fuck yeah!" Steven moaned, drooling and looking up at him. Kevin bit his bottom lip and he felt himself about to cum. "Steven, I'm gonna..." Kevin mumbled out. "Here, let me!" Steven said, grabbing his cock./p Kevin looked down at Steven, watching him suck him off. Steven went back and forth, lightly cupping his balls. "Oh yeah, Steven! FUCK!" Kevin said, finishing in his mouth.

Steven opened his mouth, showing all of the slimy cum inside.

He swallowed it, and got up to find his clothes. Kevin zipped himself back up, and offered Steven a ride home.

Steven, in return, sucked him off again in the car before he left.


End file.
